There's No Place Like Rome
by spike-is-so-hot
Summary: This is for Spuffy fans.I will update whenever I can. With the help of Spike, Buffy is making a recovery and the Immortal was given what he deserved. On to LA. Chapter 7 is up.Please R&R.
1. Why Stay In LA

**Chapter One**

Buffy woke in a sweat it was the seventh night in a row that she'd had the dream. It went something like this:

_Buffy is dancing with the Immortal when all of sudden she sees something out the corner of her eye, she stops dancing and then starts making her way through the crowd, following the movement of what she had seen. She gets outside, not sure which way the thing went, then she looks up and right across the road stands the hottest English vampire, leaning against a wall, cigarette in hand. She walks over to him, not believing that it is really him. She needs to make sure. As she takes a last step towards him, now only a couple of inches between them, those amazing blue eyes glance down and stare directly into her emerald green ones. He drops his cigarette, lifting his right hand to place it on her left cheek, moving his other hand to her lower back and pulling her body closer to his, the warmth of hers making him feel alive. Their noses meet and they gently rub them together, each longing for one another. Buffy shivers as Spike moves his hand up her spine, she closes her eyes, trying to control herself. Running his fingers through her golden hair, Spike leaned in to kiss the woman who he spent all his time thinking about. As they kiss one another the whole world seems to slip away and everything is perfect..._

Then she wakes up. Buffy didn't know what to do, she even started to daydream about him.She didn't know why though as she knew he was dead(still no one had told herthat he was alive).The Immortal lay sleeping beside her. She was starting to hate herself again. She was using the Immortal just like she had used Spike, only her and the Immortal were an official couple. She had liked him at first, but she was no longer satisfied. Buffy was doing more training now than ever. Training was the only thing that she could do to be free of the evil thoughts and feelings that plagued her mind. She got up and decided she would do some training.

_In L.A._

Spike woke up with a start. His heart was racing, which he still found as a weird sensation. The fact that he was now human, still hadn't sunk in. Well ok, not entirely human, he still had super-strength and eternal youth, but at least now he had a pulse and a reflection. God how he missed Buffy. He had been dreaming about her ever since Andrew had come to L.A. to get that psycho slayer. Well, he had just seen Willow a few weeks ago, when she came to help with the apocalypse, and apparently Buffy was still with that wanker the Immortal. I mean, come on, the Immortal. What kind of name is that. You'd think that someone who'd been around for as long as he has could pick a better name. The dream had been more vivid than the day before. He got up and went for a shower. There was a knock at the door and Spike answered it wearing nothing but a towel wrapped round his waist. Seeing who it was he left the door open and walked into his living room.

"Why the hell are you here?" Spike asked his grand-sire.

"There's trouble," Angel replied.

"Your point. There's always trouble. And since when can you not handle it on your own?"

"Spike are you coming or not?"

"Not, oh poofish one."

"Spike!"

"Well, aren't you going to leave?"

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"No you won't, I won't be here tomorrow."

"Where are you going?"

"Away."

"You're going to go to Rome, aren't you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know. Now piss off, I'd like to get dressed in privacy, I know you're into that sort of thing, but my answers no."

"If we were still vampires I'd stake you."

"Well we're not, so sod off."

Angel left Spike's place, slamming the door behind him. The ponce git, what a complete wanker, thinks he's so much better than everyone else. Although, he had given Spike a great idea, Spike had just planned to go to a bar and get drunk, but now he was going to take the next flight to Rome. He was tired of not being able to see Buffy. He had to tell her how he feels.

_Rome_

Buffy was in the middle of doing Tai Chi when a familiar carpenter walked in.

"Hey Xand," Buffy said, taking a final stretch before walking over to her friend.

"Hey Buffster. Training again, huh? Don't you think you should ease up a little,I meanyou've been working alot the time lately,"

"Xander,I can't just slack off, I've got responsibilities and you never know when the next big bad could come along and the others they are really in serious need of training I saw one of them the other night, she was so sloppy, the vamp would've killed her if I hadn't been there. And what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Africa?"

"I was but I'm here now, I missed you Buff. I know you havework to dobut Dawnie told me thatwork is all you do, she told me that you've even blown off the Immortal a few times now. Buffy are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry Xander. Its just... I don't know. Things have just been different. You know?" Buffy said,not wanting to tell Xander what the real problem was.

"Yeah I know," Xander replied.

"The gang's all split up, there's a lot less demon activity, there's nothing to do anymore. The funny thing is, this is what I always wanted, you know, a normal life. Now that I have it I... I kinda wish I was the only slayer again. Well ok, I guess Faith could still be a slayer too but... God, I'm so selfish,"

"Buffy you're not selfish. You're the least selfish person I know, you gave your life to save this world. It's natural for you to feel that way. You were an only child and you've been chosen for nearly a decade now. Then all of a sudden you have Dawn and all these other slayers. To go from 'one girl in all the world' to be one of many girls, that's gotta be a rough transition."

"Xander, I think I'd like to be alone for a while, there's just some stuff I need to figure out," he turns to leave, "and Xander,"

"Yes Buffy,"

"Thanks."

"No problem. See you later."

"See you later" Buffy echoed quietly.


	2. When In Rome: Stalk Buffy

**Chapter Two**

_Thank you sPIKEaNDmE for your review, hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry it took so long._

Spike had been watching Buffy for a week now, following her around, learning her daily routine, but always remaining at a distance. He still hadn't worked courage to let her know he was there. He had absolutely no idea what to say to her. _'Hi Buffy, I'm not dead anymore and haven't been for a long time and how are you, still shagging the Immortal?'_

_Spike P.O.V_

Besides she seemed to be happy with him, whenever she was with him and her friends they were always all over each other. It was quite sickening actually, a grotesque display if you ask me. Making out in the middle of a restaurant for all to see and in front of kids. Ok that's the jealousy talking, but I hate that guy. He's just so...Oh bloody hell, I think she saw me.

Buffy couldn't believe her eyes, had she really just seen what she thought she had, she rubbed her eyes in disbelief,dreading that she was now hallucinating,but when she opened her eyes again and saw that he was still there, she broke into a run. It wasn't long before she was just inches away from him, her slayer speed was still impecable.

"Spike is that really you?" Buffy asked before jumping into his arms, wrapping her legs around his middle.

"Buffy!" the Immortal shouted after her as he started following in her direction with the others.

"It's me love," he said embracing her before allowing her to slide back down to the ground.

"I can't believe it's actually you. I've missed you so much..."

"Buffy what are you doing...oh it's you," the Immortal said seeing Spike.

"You two know each other?" Buffy asked, confused.

"Yeah, Spike and I go way back."

"Unfortunatley," Spike muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" the Immortal asked.

"Spike why don't you join us we were just going to grab some lunch. I'd love to do some catching up," Buffy said not wanting the pair of them to make a seen in the street, in broad-day light," Oh my god you're not a vampire anymore, I mean well duh cos you're not going up in flames, but wow..."

"Look Buffy love, I'd love to stay and chat, but I'd hate to intrude and I've got stuff to take care of, maybe another time," Spike said seeing the look of hatred in the Immortal's eyes.

"Yeah sure," Buffy replied giving him another hug, pulling him close to her and whispering, "Come to the Immortal's place tonight and we can talk then, please," trusting that Spike would be able to find her.

"Right then, it was nice to see you all again," Spike said as he and Buffy pulled apart.

"Bye Spike," Buffy said almost tearfully, but she was able to keep them back.

That night, as had become usual Spike followed Buffy on her nightly patrol, but tonight there was something wrong. Buffy didn't seem to be herself, her timing was a little off and Spike was not liking the close calls, that sword got way to close to her neck,now he would definetely have to go see her, he had thought there was something up, there had been a glimpse of fear in her eyes which he thought was just his imagination at the time but now this. He would have to wait until she was a good distance ahead of him though until he could leave the cemetery,so that she wouldn't sense him.

Buffy walked into the Immortal's appartment cluching her left arm to her chest, it was still sore from her patrol, when she got to the bedroom she almost jumped out of her skin(also out of character) when she saw the Immortal sitting on the end of the bed, a rather demented look was on his face, he had told Buffy that he would be out and it was creepy that he had been sitting there in the dark by himself.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were gonna be out."

"This is my appartment. I can come and go as I please, who are you to question me?"

"What has gotten into you, I just didn't expect to see you until later is all."

"Don't act dumb. I saw the way you looked at him!"

"Who?"

"Who? Who do you think? Spike! If I've told you once I've told you a million timesI don't want you to be around other men especially not your old boyfriends!"

"He wasn't my boyfriend."

"Don't give me that shit Buffy! I know what went on between you two! You will never see him again is that clear."

"I can't not see him.You can't ask me that"

"I'm not asking, I'm telling you, now shut up," the Immortal said taking a swing at Buffy.

Buffy ducked and then threw a punch of her own but the Immortal stopped her fist with his hand and twisted her arm behind her back before taking out a needle and injecting it into her arm.

"What have you done to me," she asked weakly.

"It's the exact same stuff that your watcher used on you for the Cruciamentum test," he answered casually before pushing her to the floor, "And don't worry I used enough to have you as weak as a school girl for months," the Immortal kicked Buffy in the ribs as she tried to get up.

Slowly she got to her hands and knees and crawled over to the wall, using it for support to get to her feet. The Immortal strode over to her slapping her across the face and then leaning down into her to kiss her fiercely, biting on her lip so hard that he drew blood. He then ripped her top off exposing her breasts, kissing her violently again moving his hands all over her.

"Why are you doing this to me."

"Because I'm sick of you playing the hero, making all men feel inferior to you."

He pulled down her panties, leaving her in nothing but her skirt, undid his zipper and then thrust himself into her.

"Please don't do this," Buffy pleaded, now crying.

He punched her across her jaw and then flung her across the room, advancing on her. He backed her into a corner and then started laying into her again.

Spike was about to light another cigarette when he heard a blood-curdling scream that he knew was Buffy's, he didn't know how he knew as he had never heard her scream like that before, but he just knew. He hadalready entered the appartment building when she let out anotherheart-wrenching scream. Spike raced up the stairs, taking them three at a time, when he got to the door he wrenched it open, pulling it off it's hinges. He ran straight to the bedroom. He pulled the Immortal off of Buffy and then started beating him, knocking him right across the living room floor.The immortal got up to his feet and bolted out of the door, never looking back. Spike would have followed after him but he had Buffy to attend to.

When he went back into the room Buffy was huddled up in the corner, clutching her knees and rocking back and forth, tears streaming down her cheeks and she was shaking like a leaf. She looked so scared and timid. She even recoiled as Spike approached her, her body was shaking so violently, she was like an injured animal. Spike bent down to his knees, gently placing a hand on her shoulder, she screamed at his touch. Spike pulled her into his arms and started to rub her back soothingly, she was still shaking. She was bruised badly.

"Shhhh, Buffy it's me, Spike. Your ok now, he's gone everything's going to be ok,I'm not going to hurt you, Buffy I know it's hard but I need you to trust me if we're gonna get through this, now I need you to stand up Buffy so we can get you dressed, good that's it, come on," Spike said very quietly and gently, helping her to her feet.

Spike helped Buffy get dressed and then he phoned the cops and an ambulance, he knew there was nothing the cops could do but the people from the other appartments probably heard the scream and it might look like he did it if he didn't make the call. When they arrived Spike gave them the details of he knew and told them that Buffy was in too much of a shock right now to give a statement. He had had to go in the ambulance with Buffy as she would not leave his side and would go into a screaming fit if the paramedics tried to touch her. Spike had told them that he was her brother. He even had to go into the operation room to hold her hand because she was just running away from the doctors. Spike hated seeing Buffy like this, it wasn't right. Then again none of this was. If he ever saw that bastard Immortal ever again he would kill him and then some. When she finally went to sleep he called her friends to let them know that she was in the hospital, returning to her room immediatley after to watch over her and protect her, besides he didn't want her to wake up to find he wasn't there.


	3. Aftermath

**Chapter 3**

_Thank you wiccangirl122, Spike-n-Buffy-eva and JohnyG for your reviews, hope you enjoy this chapter._

The scoobies arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes after Spike had called Dawn. She ran ahead of the others to the reception desk, nearly shouting at the woman behind it. After taking a deep breath she asked her what room Buffy was in and hurried off, the others now following close behind her. Spike was sitting by Buffy's bed, holding her hand and lightly stroking it with his thumb, she was still sleeping. Dawn burst through the door, breaking into tears and falling to her knees when she saw her sister just lying there. When the others got into the room they had a similar reaction only they were able to stay on their feet, Xander tried to comfort Dawn while the rest stood round the bed.

"What happened?" Tara managed to ask.

"The Immortal, attacked and raped her…" Spike began to answer.

"How?" Willow asked.

"He used a muscle relaxant on her, a very powerful one, doctor said that it's a miracle that she's still alive, but you know what if she'd have been any other person then she'd…back to the point, she has three cracked ribs, a broken arm, she's bruised all over, but thankfully there's no internal bleeding. If I had been a second later I d..." Spike said, tears streaming down his face, the thought of Buffy being dead was one he couldn't bare.

"It's ok Spike," Willow said rubbing his back, trying to comfort him.

"No it's not ok. He has made her so petrified that I had to actually go into the operating room and hold her hand because she wouldn't let the doctors anywhere near her unless I was there. It's not right. The Buffy I know is strong woman who takes pretty good care of herself and everyone else in this sodding planet. I have never seen her scared like that. Never. She was shaking so violently, and she wouldn't stop. That bastard defiled her and he's probably out there laughing, not giving a toss about her. He is going to die for this, it's the last time he's gonna get away with anything."

Buffy began to stir, fluttering her eyes.

"Spike?" she uttered weakly.

"Yes love."

"Where are you?" she asked, not even having enough strength to open her eyes.

"I'm right here love," he said sitting back down, taking her hands into his and then placing hers on either side of his face and holding them there.

"I want to go home."

"I know pet, but they want to keep you in for observation, you're still quite weak…"

"I don't want to stay here, I want to go home."

"I'll ask the doctor tomorrow."

"Spike, don't leave me, I want you to stay."

"I'm not going anywhere love. I'm staying right here."

"Good," Buffy said, drifting back to sleep.

"I think you guys should go, I don't think she's ready to see other people yet," Spike said turning to face Buffy's friends.

"But we just got here, and since when did you give us orders," Xander said in his usual annoying way.

"Look I don't want to start arguing with you in Buffy's hospital room so will you just piss off," Spike replied.

"I think Spike's right, we should all just go. Spike will be watching over her so we don't have to worry about anything, and he'll call us when they're letting her out right Spike," Dawn said, her eyes red and puffy.

"Right niblet."

"Right then, I guess we'd better get going then," Anya said, tugging on Xander's arm.

Tara stayed back, letting the others go on without her.

"Spike do you need anything? Like coffee or something."

"No, I'm alright."

"Ok, well if you need anything just give me a call," she replied, handing him a card with her number on it.

"Tara, wait."

"What?"

"Could you not do some magic, so that she can go home tomorrow, I don't know if she could spend a whole day in here."

"Ok, let me see what I can do," she said walking over to the bed.

She took Buffy's hands and then said an incantation, barely above a whisper. Some blue light swirled around Buffy and then settled within her.

"What did you do?"

"It will speed up the healing process, look, some of the bruising is disappearing already, but you have to understand that it will not give Buffy her confidence back, she needs to do that herself, but she is going to need your help to do that, otherwise she may never be the same Buffy ever again. Goodbye Spike."

"Bye Tara. Thanks."

"For what?"

"For trusting me. Why do you trust me?"

"Because she does."

Tara left the room. Spike still couldn't quite believe what had happened. He took Buffy's hands again, softly placing a kiss on them.

"Please get better," he whispered.

For the rest of the night Spike sat with her, never moving, just watching as her chest rose and fell. She looked so small and innocent, he just wanted to hold her and never let go. The Immortal, wherever he was, deserved to burn in the deepest regions of hell. Spike hated him even more for what he had done. How could he have done this to Buffy.


	4. Recovering

**Chapter 4**

_Thank you Wiccangirl122 and Spike-n-Buffy-eva for your reviews hope you enjoy this chapter._

The day at around ten o'clock a nurse came to Buffy a bath asking Spike to leave the room. Buffy was still asleep. The nurse walked over to the bed slowly and then gently called Buffy's name to wake her. Buffy's eyes flickered open, scanning the room in a panic, when they didn't find Spike she leapt off the bed, backing as far away from the strange woman as possible. The nurse followed Buffy telling her it was ok and that she wouldn't hurt her. Buffy was now backed into the corner of the room, her body shaking again. When the nurse was only a couple of feet away from her she let out glass-shattering scream. Spike rushed in and knelt down beside her, pulling her into his embrace.

"Buffy love it's ok, I'm here, shh, it's ok, shh," he said, rubbing her back reassuringly.

"I didn't do anything, she…"

"Look it's ok, I think you should just go, it's fair to say that you won't anything for her, just let me handle it. And could you get a doctor to come by in an hour, I think I'd like to take her home."

"Yes sir. Thanks."

Spike nodded politely and gave the nurse a weak smile. Once the nurse had gone Spike got Buffy to her feet and took her into the bathroom. He switched on the shower, then very gently and carefully removed Buffy's clothing and bandages, Tara's magic seemed to be working, any traces of stitching seemed to have disappeared and there was not a bruise to be found. She stepped into the shower, taking Spike, who she was still clinging onto and he was still fully clothed, well apart from his leather coat, in with her. He helped her get washed and then dried, putting on fresh bandages for her before re-dressing her in her pyjamas. She fell back asleep on Spike's lap, after he sat back down on the chair beside the bed.

An hour and a half later a doctor came into Buffy's room, Spike's clothes were still wet from the shower.

"You wanted to see me," the doctor stated.

"Yes. I think it's time that I took Buffy home. She doesn't want to be here and she won't let any of the staff near her, and it would easier for me to look after her at her own place."

"Very well then, I'll get you everything you're going to need, and once the release papers are signed, the two of you can go."

"Right. Who has to sign these papers? Do I have to do it or can she just do it herself?" Spike asked, unsure if his signature would actually get her out of the hospital.

"Well actually both of you need to sign, we only need yours the once though. Why don't you get her ready then you can come down to the front desk together, and I will have the papers waiting for you."

"Good, great. Thanks."

"No problem," the doctor said before leaving.

Spike woke Buffy and got her dressed in her clothes and then they headed to the front desk together. Once all the paperwork was done Spike took Buffy to her apartment, stopping at Spike's hotel on the way to pick up his stuff. He had called her friends just to give them an update, Dawn was going to continue to stay with Willow and Tara for the time being so that Buffy could get better. When they got to the apartment it was time for dinner, so Spike ordered a pizza. Buffy didn't talk much so they sat in silence for the most part. Spike only speaking when she talked to him, as he didn't know what to say and he didn't want to say anything that would upset her. After they had eaten, Spike didn't know what to do, so there was a momentary awkward silence, which was broken when Buffy announced that she was tired. She put on one of Spike's shirts to sleep in, Spike doing up the buttons for her. Buffy got into her bed.

"Spike!" she said as he turned to leave.

"Yes love?"

"Hold me."

Spike took off his boots and coat, leaving on the rest of his clothes and got in the bed beside her. Buffy rested her head on his chest as he put his arm around her. Spike couldn't believe just how vulnerable Buffy really was right now she was still shaking slightly. He wished he knew where the Immortal was, because the sooner that bastard was dead the better.

Spike woke with a start, glad to find Buffy still in his arms. The dream, well actually the nightmare he had just had consisted of him not getting to the Immortal's apartment in time to save Buffy, he had never been that scared in all his life, undead or alive. His eyes still had tears in them from seeing the image in his head, holding her dead body in his arms, unable to do anything. The worst part was he had a feeling that this nightmare was going to become a recurring one. Buffy woke, hugging into Spike as she did so.

"Hey," she said in her morning voice.

"Hey love, are you feeling any better?"

"I think so."

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Could we just stay here?"

"Of course we can pet."

Over the next few weeks Buffy gradually got better and with the help of Spike was able to go outside again and she even went out on patrols with him. Dawn was staying with them now and she and Buffy were getting along fine. Buffy was ok with being alone with her friends again, but Spike never left her side anyway, he was too worried that the Immortal would be waiting round the next corner. Although she had been hanging with the scoobies, she still wasn't the same, she didn't talk to them as much and when she was with them she felt detached, like she wasn't really a part of the gang. She had become very dependant on Spike, like she had before when she came back from heaven, she was able to do things for herself now, but she still needed him in beside her to go to sleep, she didn't feel safe unless he was there. She was happiest when she was just sitting talking to Spike, which Xander had taken a note of, it had bothered him at first, but in seeing what Spike was doing for her, he was slowly coming round to the idea of actually trusting Spike.

It was exactly a month after the unforgivable occurrence had taken place and there had still been no sign of the Immortal, which was both a good and a bad thing. Willow and Tara had been trying to track him down since the beginning but everytime they got to the location he was supposed to be he had already done a disappearing act, and there had even been a brief period in which the Immortal had used a cloaking spell on himself in which the witches couldn't locate him. That afternoon Spike was sitting at the end of the bed watching Buffy, sleep, usually he would have stayed in the bed until she woke up, but she was having a longer lie than usual, and she seemed to be having a dream as their was a lot of eye movement.

"Spike! Lunch is ready," Dawn shouted through from the kitchen.

Spike got up and went into the kitchen to see what the youngest Summers had prepared. It smelt delicious whatever it was. Buffy indeed was having a dream but it wasn't exactly a pleasant one:

_The Immortal was sitting at a table somewhere, it was an abandoned building by the looks of it. A group of his lackeys came into room carrying a bound and gagged girl. They placed her down on the table. _

_"Here boss, just like you wanted," said one of the lackeys, who seemed to be their leader. _

_"Thank you boys, will you leave us, this is kind of a private moment." _

_"Of course sir." _

_Tears were streaming down the poor girl's face. _

_"Now this won't top raping the slayer, but you'll just have to do." _

_The Immortal lunges at the girl, then it cuts to the Immortal's apartment and Buffy is standing topless in front of the Immortal and her lip is now bleeding. _

_"Why are you doing this to me?" Buffy asks, looking up into his eyes. _

_"Because I can," the Immortal replies before laughing in an evilly almost insanely. _

_There is a glint of fire in his eyes as he advances on Buffy. _

Buffy sat bolt upright in bed, breaking into a cold sweat and tears streaming down her face, letting out a heart piercing scream. Spike and Dawn ran to her room as quickly as possible.

"Buffy what's wrong?" Spike asked, pulling her into his arms.

"Buffy please say something you're scaring me, what is it?" Dawn said when her sister didn't answer Spike.

"I know where the Immortal is."


	5. Kicking Ass

**Chapter 5**

_Thank you to Spike-n-Buffy-eva and PyroDeScorpio2 for your reviews, hope you enjoy this chapter. The fight sequence may be crap, I don't know. Please R&R._

"What?" Spike asked, taken aback by the unexpectedness, of what Buffy had just said.

"I know where, the Immortal is."

"Buffy are you sure?" Dawn asked, sitting down on the bed.

"I'm very sure. Call the guys. Get them here, we need to come up with a plan. We have to nail that son of a bitch."

"Dawn, you get the Scoobies," Spike said to Dawn, who nodded and then left the room, "Buffy, are you sure you're up to this?"

"I can still come up with plans, it just so happens to be one of my specialities."

Spike, Dawn and the rest of the gang set out for the abandoned building, which the Immortal was residing in. They had a look around, staking the security before entering the building.

Buffy was sitting on her bed, the others had wanted her to stay behind, when she suddenly hit with a clarity which seemed all too familiar. She leaned over to her bedside cabinet, pulling the top drawer open, removing a ring, which she concealed in her jeans pocket, then she headed for the door, she was going to put a stop to the Immortal once and for all.

The gang were now, surrounding the Immortal, hiding behind pillars and other objects around the room.

"I know you're here," the Immortal said calmly, standing up.

They all rushed forward, making their attack on the Immortal, but one by one he knocked them back and they went flying across the room. Spike slowly got up, the others, seemed to be knocked out cold, Spike lunged at the Immortal, managing to get in a few good punches before being knocked back again, this time with a lot more force. Using the wall for support, Spike pushed himself up to a sitting position, not having regained enough strength to stand back up. All of a sudden, the double door flew open to reveal Buffy, standing there, ready for the fight.

"So, you'd think that a tough guy like you would finish off a job properly, you know, not run away and cower like a chicken," Buffy said, pausing a reply, as she advanced, when she didn't get one she continued, "So that leads to question, why? I mean, it's obvious that you could have easily taken out Spike, you just took him out along with all my friends, you could have made a move when I was still housebound, but you didn't, you could have killed me easy. This leads me to believe that you must be scared of me."

"I'm not scared of you."

"Oh really, then why'd you use the muscle relaxant, which, FYI, has worn off."

"I could take you out in a heartbeat."

"If that were true, would we really be standing here?"

They had been circling the room, edging closer as they did so. Buffy _feinted_ a couple of times, the Immortal doing the same, before making his attack, he threw a series punches, none of which making contact with Buffy, who expertly dodged every single one. She kicked his arm blocking another one of his swings before making her own, landing an uppercut to his chin, sending him flying across the room. She calmly walked over to him, dragging him to his feet, before knocking him back down. She then allowed him to get his 'breath' back before they plunged into battle, kicking punching, blocking, flipping even the occasional scratching. Buffy then did a series of back flips grabbing the nearest piece of wood as she rounded off, which she then flung directly into the Immortal's chest. The Immortal grimaced, looking down at his hand, the look on his face vanishing to be replaced with a panic-stricken one.

"Looking for this," Buffy said holding up her own hand for him to see the ring she was now wearing, the one she had taken from her bedside cabinet.

It was a gem of Amarra.

The Immortal glanced down at his chest and then back up at Buffy.

"You fucking Bitch," he managed to say, before reducing to a pile of dust.

Buffy walked over to a table, picking up apiece of rubble on the way, placed the ring down on it and then destroyed the ring with the piece of rock, or whatever the hell it was.

"That was incredible, how did you know he was a vamp?" Spike asked, standing next to the slayer.

"Well I didn't know at first, he had all these cloaking spells, to make him seem almost human, well I'm guessing he did, cos he didn't feel cold and with the heartbeat, well you know. Do you remember that afternoon, after we ran into you, we went back to my place, and he took the ring off, I don't know why, but he did, he must have forgot, so I took it and put it in my drawer, again I don't why I just did, Anyway, that night when I went to his place after patrol when he…when…well you know…when he… you know he vamped out, he shook it off immediately, but I had already seen it, and that's how I knew."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Willow asked as the others gathered round Buffy.

"Well I…"

"Yeah that would have saved us the head injuries, I mean Will could have just flown stakes at him," Xander added, smallest amount of annoyance in his voice.

"I didn't actually remember until just there after you guys left…"

"For god's sake, what the bloody hell is wrong with you people, after the ordeal she's been through you think that you lot could cut her some fucking slack, she's hardly likely to remember every bloody detail considering how traumatic it was for her, you bunch of tossers," Spike said, anger apparent in his voice.

"Spike it's ok, you don't ha…" Buffy started.

"No it's not ok, I'm sick of the way your 'friends' treat you, the way you talk to you, it just makes me…" Spike said clenching his fists, "And you should be too. Whatever you do for these people never seems to be enough, and you just sit back and take their shit, you forgive them time and time again, you even forgave them after that incident in Sunnyhell, you know, when they chucked you out of your own bloody house. You put your life on the line for them every day, you died for them, for the world, and they don't even seem to care."

"Spike…how can you say that?" Willow asked, stunned at his outburst.

"Easy. Sure you're all paly for a while, then something happens, something that you're scared of and that you don't know what to do about, then you start winging and whining when things don't go your way."

"Why don't you go back to the hell you came from," Xander shouted at Spike.

"That's enough, I want to go home," Buffy said firmly but quietly, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"Ok then, let's get out of her," Xander said.

"No Xander, I want to go home with Spike."

"But Buffy," Xander said.

"But nothing. Spike's right, I'm tired…I'm just so tired of it all, I can't fight with you guys anymore, and I'm certainly not going to be spoken to like that again."

"Buffy we…" Dawn said.

"Can we just," Buffy said raising her hand and then closing it, signalling for her sister to stop talking.

"Come on Buffy, let's go," Spike said, putting his arm around her as they walked away.

The Scoobies watched them leave, standing in silence as they tried to allow what had just happened to sink in.

"What just happened here?" Anya asked.

"I don't know, I really don't know," Willow answered.

_to feint is to make a misleading movement_


	6. Moving On

**_Chapter 6_**

_Thank you to Nikki, jumping-jo, octopus1738, Unipeg, Mousewolf and Spike-n-Buffy-eva for your reviews, thanks Unipeg for your suggestion, I've not planned that far ahead though, I just write what flows so maybe, maybe not I'll just wait and see where my imagination takes me, hope you all enjoy this chapter, sorry it took so long, please R&R. _

When they got back to the apartment Buffy slammed the door behind her, and then joined Spike on the couch.

"Buffy are you ok?" Spike asked putting his hand on her knee.

Buffy leaned towards Spike, lightly kissing him on the lips.

"What was that for?" he asked, staring deep into her emerald eyes.

"It was a thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything. What you've done for me. The way you just stood up for me, for looking after me for all this time, I wouldn't be sitting here if it wasn't for you. You saved me."

"You seemed to handle yourself just fine."

"I wouldn't of been able to if it wasn't for you."

"Buffy..."

"What?"

"What are you gonna do about the Scoobies?"

"I'm not gonna do anything. You were right Spike, they don't appreciate me, and if they value our friendship at all then they can fix it this time, cos I'm sick of it."

"What do you want to do now?"

"Can we just go to bed, I'm beat."

"Sure."

Spike held Buffy close as they lay in bed together, watching her fall asleep in his arms as he did every night, running his fingers through her golden hair.

"Spike?"

"Yes love?"

"Can we go to LA? I don't really like Rome that much anymore."

"Sure. When do you want to go?"

"Tomorrow."

Back at Scooby central the gang was trying to figure out what to do, Buffy had always forgiven them, or well pretended like nothing had happened, and as per usual Xander was blaming everything on Spike. Dawn wasn't saying anything, in fact she hadn't said a word since Buffy had stormed out, she was too upset, she just wanted to be with her sister.

"Xander shut up!" Dawn finally yelled, practically shrieked across the room, she was so sick of Xander, "This has nothing to do with Spike. This is about you guys. So can you just lay off."

"Dawnie it's ok, we'll work this out..." Tara began.

"No. It's not ok, and you know it. You agree Spike too. Don't you. I know you do," Dawn said, now pacing up and down the room.

Tara stood in silence, she didn't know what to say in reply to this.

"Tara?" Willow said, anxious to hear her answer.

"Go on. Admit it," Dawn urged her.

"Ok, yes I agree with Spike and you Dawn. You guys, you...you just...when she's the slayer you guys get annoyed with her for doing her job, and then when she treats you like civilians you think she she's not being a friend, when really all she's doing is what she always does and that's looking out for you guys. So yes I agree, but this isn't about me either. You want to know what I think? I think that you guys know exactly how to deal with this, but your just too damn proud and scared to do it."

"To do what?" Anya asked.

"Apologise," Dawn answered.

"That's not fair," Anya protested.

"No. It is. Buffy always forgives us, even when we don't say we're sorry and she always apolises to us when she does stuff. So I think we owe it to Buffy, she's done so much for us, I feel so bad that we..."Willow said, getting cut off by the annoying one.

"I'm not apologising."

"Xander!" Willow exclaimed, completely shocked thatXander was still unwilling to just let it go.

"No. I'm not. I don't see what we did wrong here and I'm not apologising for something I didn't do."

"Xander, I think you're missing the bigger picture here. I can't believe you're being so childish."

"Am not."

"Well there you go you just underlined your own immaturity, I'm not even gonna talk to you if you're gonna be like this. First thing tomorrow, I'm going over to apologise to Buffy, maybe I should make some cookies, I mean they say sorry, right, plus sugary goodness."

The next morning when Willow, Tara and Dawn got to Buffy's, they found Spike standing outside the door with hell of lot of bags and suitcases.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked him.

Spike simply looked back at her with his trade-mark raised eyebrow, and then leaned into the apartment threshold and shouted, "Come of Buffy love. Hurry up. Your friends are here!"

"Tell them to go away."

"Buffy, you can't just leave!" Dawn shouted out to the slayer.

"Why not?" Buffy said as she brought out the final bag.

"Because your my sister and I love you. And I'm sorry for what I've done or said to upset you, but please don't leave me. I need you Buffy."

"You mean it?"

"Yes. Of course I do."

"I love you Dawn," Buffy said as she gave her sister a hug, "But we're still going. Come if you must, but I just need to get out of here."

"I'm sorry too Buffy, I'm so sorry for everything, I've been a bad friend and I should of known that I could trust you, and...andI made cookies," Willow said, holding the cookies forward.

"I know you are Will, and your not a bad friend, and thanks for the cookies, but it's just I don't know if that's enough anymore. There's just been so much..."

"Then let me make it up to you, we could hang out more, or I could give you more space if that's what you need right now, I just want things to be good with us again, is there anything I can do?"

"Can you get us to LA?"

"Like, right now?"

"You can do that right?"

"I can totally do that, Tara are you ready?"

"Ready."

"Wait what about Xa...I mean, you know?" Willow asked.

"Well I guess that's up to him, but we're not taking him if that's what you mean. Why? You don't have a problem with that do you?"Buffy replied.

"No. I just wanted to be sure, we need to know all the specifics if this is going to work."

"Ok then, let's do this," Buffy said as she took Spike's hand.

Within a matter of seconds all five of them were already travelling through the air, it was an odd sensation to be moving so fast, but as they were going only one thing crossed Spike's mind, "Will she want him more than she wants me?"


	7. Get Over It

**Chapter 7**

_Thank you to Dark Drusilla, Buffy Maniac and Spike-n-Buffy-eva for your reviews, hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R&R._

Buffy, Spike, Dawn, Willow and Tara now stood in the middle of the foyer of the Hyperion.

"Oh, bloody hell Red! Why'd you bring us here? You couldn't have teleported us to my place?"

"Spike I've never been to your place before, and I knew that if we popped in out of thin air here, then no one out of the loop would see us."

Angel had smelt her sweet scent and came rushing down the stairs.

"Buffy," he exclaimed when his eyes fell on the woman he so deeply desired.

He walked right up to her, but when he was merely a foot away something strange happened. Buffy started to back away from him, slowly at first, but then more urgently as he continued in his advance, a look of fear in her eyes.

"Buffy?" he asked, completely and utterly puzzled by her action.

Buffy edged her way over to Spike and then buried her face in his chest, tears rolling down her face, Spike put his arms around her. As Angel stood in front of Spike he heard Buffy whisper over and over again, "Please don't let him hurt me."

"Buffy. I would never hurt you," Angel reached out to place his hand on her shoulder, but snatched it back when she let out a small shriek.

"Red can you bring Peaches here up to speed. I think I'll take Buffy back to my place. Dawn are you coming?"

"No it's ok, I'll stay with Willow and Tara."

"Right then. See you later."

Keeping one arm around Buffy the two of them made their way out of the hotel. When they were gone the rest of them went into Angel's office.

"Ok. What 's wrong with Buffy?"

"Well to put it bluntly. And believe me there is no easy way to tell you this..."

"Willow. Tell me."

"The Immortal raped her..." Willow began explaining.

"Bastard. I'll..."

"No. It's ok. Well not ok in the sense that it's the most foul, evil thing that could of happened, but Buffy killed him yesterday. The point is, I guess, that she's still badly shaken, apparently, ok obviously. Although that's the first time in a short while that she's pulled away from a man. That was kind of weird for all of us, and to get the wiggans from you, makes it all the more bizarre."

"Why did she go to Spike?"

"He was the one who saved her. Well damage had already been done, but he got there before the Immortal killed her."

"How did she..."

"Oh yeah, turns out the Immortal was a vamp, he had a gem of Amarra."

"Oh."

"Look, it'll take time, but she'll come around..."

"But why would she be scared of me?"

"I honestly don't know."

* * *

Buffy and Spike were now sitting in his appartment, she had stopped shaking now, and as much as it pained Spike to do so, he had to find out what had caused her reaction to Angel, and sort the problem out, he couldn't leave it like that, it wasn't fair on Angel. 

"Buffy, love. Why are you scared of Angel?"

"What do you mean?"

"Buffy. Are you scared that he might hurt you, 'cause you know you're stronger than he is, and he would never hurt you Buffy, not even if he tried, he loves you."

"I don't know. My head got all confused, stuff got mixed up, everything bled together, but he did do it...and to so many girls..."

"Just like I did it to you."

"No, Spike. No. It was an acc...you know, you didn't...you just..."

"Tried to. It doesn't matter if I succeeded or not. I did it to you, I made you feel...I should be burning in the same hell as the Immortal right now."

"No Spike. Not after everything you've done for me. Yes it was wrong but you know that, you didn't even mean to, and you didn't even really do it..."

"Because you stopped me."

"Spike you...it was partly my fault, I was in the wrong to you know, the things I did and said to you."

"But what I did was worse. I should have to pay like him."

"But you're not him Spike, he reveled in it, he enjoyed it, he wanted to kill me, you didn't and I know you would never try to do that ever again. Spike you have paid. And with interest. Spike you have to stop punishing yourself. You got your soul back, you sacraficed yourself for the world, you saved Fred's life..."

"Yeah and look where she is now."

"That wasn't your fault."

"Maybe not, but that doesn't excuse all the lives I've taken."

"Save it. Why do you and Angel always do this. Whoever you were, that's not you anymore, you've saved countless lives, including mine, you've battled demons, you've endured torture, you've been to hell and back and you're still fighting.Are you telling me that all that is worth nothing. You have proven yourself to be a champion. You need to move onand just let it go, but you need to realise that to be truly redeemed you don't dwell on the past and brood, what's done is done, you fight and you keep on fighting, cos evil, pretty much never going away."

"But how could I live forever without you?"

"You won't have to."

"How's that?"

"Because you'll have me."

"But how?"

"Cos I got the same deal as you and Angel, and it was a two for one deal, Faith's immortal too."

"But when did this happen?"

"When we shut down the hellmouth."

"But..."

"Shhh. Just kiss me already."

"Right."


End file.
